


A Tumbler Full Of Love, For You And Me, Alone

by acatenthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, College, Free Weed, M/M, Roommates, Stressed College Students, Weed Dealer Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: As both of them are hybrids of the felidae family, Minseok and Jongdae's chosen way to celebrate the after-exam Christmas break is free catnip.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	A Tumbler Full Of Love, For You And Me, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO On Ice Fest, prompt EOI17 - "Screw mistletoe--Minseok and Jongdae are two cat hybrids who celebrate the holidays by getting high off catnip and cuddling." 
> 
> Thank you to the mods, for doing this fest, and to the prompter, who put up this lovely prompt.
> 
> I tried my best to stay on the prompt but it frayed a bit in the beginning, and I procrastinated hard on this one (and it shows), losing the flow.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the way it turned out, and enjoy reading as much as I did writing it~

It's been seventeen hours since Minseok got up from his desk (minus bathroom breaks, of course). But that's about to change even though he's almost done with the essay he's writing, because his thermos full of coffee has emptied out about 15 minutes ago and if he doesn't want to faceplant himself into his laptop, he must get up and refill it.  
  
It's 6 am and Minseok has already been up for 26 hours now, but he doesn't have a choice but to keep going, since the college administration decided to fuck everyone (and not in the fun way) by bringing forward all deadlines and exams. Apparently, some douchebag(s) of the administrative board wants this semester to end before Christmas break, something about spending Christmas and New-Years in another country or something.  
  
Fucking boomer.  
  
As Minseok enters the kitchen, he finds his two years junior boyfriend (and his roommate!) sobbing on the floor silently, with his phone clutched in his hand, and his tears attributing to the puddle of soup(?) under him. His ears are flat against his head at dejection, his long tail droopy and sad.  
  
Minseok is so tired that the obvious mess on the floor doesn't give him the heebi-jeebis, the lack of energy in his body (and soul) making it impossible for him to give a fuck, or want to go on a cleaning spree. Instead, he sidesteps the entire mess and starts the coffee machine. Only after the rusty old machine starts humming like a disney villain, he addresses his (hot)mess of a boyfriend, "Dae, what's wrong?"  
  
Jongdae's answer is acompanied by a wail, "Min, I can't find my exam permit! I'm calling for help but no one is picking up! Min the exam starts in two hours!"  
  
Minseok doesn't usually touch Jongdae's phone, considering the act as a violation of privacy. But as this is a 'desperate time for desperate measures' (or was it the other way around?) sort of thing, he decides to break his rule this one time and motions for Jongdae's phone. Handing Minseok the phone, Jongdae picks up two slices of bread from the floor beside the puddle and tries to dry his tears on them, still sobbing.  
  
It takes some seconds for Minseok to focus on the surface of the phone, the screen getting blurry again and again.  
  
_The phone must be defective, I should buy him a new one when I get my paycheck._  
  
As the black and white blurs finally subside, Minseok reads the call-recipient's name, 'Me, Myself & I'. _What a pretty way to save own number. My Dae has always been talented._ As the call ends, a saved remainder pops out on the phone screen- "The exam permit and glasses are in the backpack, don't forget!"  
  
Minseok pats Jongdae on his head, "Check your bagpack, your phone said it's there."  
  
Jongdae sniffles one more time, then gets up and wanders back into his room, the slices of bread still clutched in his hand.  
  
The coffee machine signals Minseok's coffee being ready with a sound like a car backfiring. He sets aside a mug of the life giving necter for Jongdae and pours the rest in the thermos. Today's the last day of exam week for both of them. Minseok has a presentation at eight-thirty and the essay deadline is at seven, while Jongdae's exam is from eight to twelve. If they can survive today, they're free. (Not forever, only the next three weeks. After that the cycle begins anew.)  
  
  
It takes half an hour more for Minseok to conclude the essay. He rushes to the presentation hall after submitting it, hoping that his project-partner is already there. When he arrives, he finds that his project partner is in fact, there, drowning in a hoodie and looking every bit like the drug dealer he is. Judging by the sizable crowd around him, the professor hasn't arrived yet.  
  
Minseok makes towards the centre of the crowd, finding many familiar faces on the way there, like Taemin, Jongin, and surprisingly, Kyungsoo. Although he's not sure if Kyungsoo is there willingly, seeing how his hands are clutched in Taemin's. Baekhyun is there too, too busy giving longing stares to the side of Kyungsoo's face and glaring dagger-eyes at Taemin and Jongin to acknowledge Minseok. It's hard to get to Yixing, the task of mowing through half of the crowd of weed-loving desperate humans and hybrids alike almost made impossible but Minseok somehow manages. Yixing flashes Minseok with a dimpled smile when he finally reaches the popular(?) junior, "Hyung!"  
  
Minseok greets him back with a smile of his own and a nod of his head. He doesn't utter a verbal greeting since his presentation speech is running through his head at the speech of a bullet train, and he's pretty sure if he opens his mouth the speech will rush out in a rap faster than Eminem. Pretty soon the crowd starts to disperse and students take their allotted seats as the professor arrives, and Minseok gets busy properly setting up the laptop.  
  
After two grueling hours of waiting, Minseok (along with Yixing of course) finally gets called in front of the board. Another twenty minutes of repeating the speech (he wishes this was also along with Yixing but fate wasn't that generous, Yixing only piped up here and there) while trying to tamp down the nervous swishing of his tail, and both of them are finally done with the soul-sucking exam week.  
  
They come out of the hall, and Minseok takes a deep breathe, and exhales, trying (and failing) to leave the stress behind. Yixing on the other hand, thrusts out a paper bag towards Minseok, "I got a gift for you hyung, for being a fantastic project partner!"  
  
Minseok accepts the bag and sniffs at it, but even his superior hybrid nose fails to give him any clues, "What's this?"  
  
"It's high quality condensed catnip in a glasstube!" Yixing beams at him, "I wanted to thank you for doing my share of the project as well, so enjoy!"  
  
Minseok feels emotional, Yixing's sweet, thoughtful gesture bringing tears to his eyes, "Thank you, 'xingie!"  
  
"Don't mention it hyung," Yixing returns Minseok's teary hug-goodbye, "see you next year!"  
  
As Minseok walks back to his dorm, he holds the paper bag close to his chest all the way, it's one of the best Christmas gifts he has ever received, and he can't wait to share it with Jongdae.  
  
  
But he arrives to a still empty dorm, so Minseok throws the paper bag on the couch, takes a hasty shower and falls into the bed, passing out in a much deserved sleep, body going slack at the sweet, sweet clutch of unconsciousness.   


  
Minseok wakes up to a familiar enticing smell, faint, but its there. He trots out to the tiny living area, finding Dae spread out on the couch with a dumb, cute smile on his face. At the sound of Minseok's footsteps, he croaks out in a mellow voice, "Hyuunng~".  
Minseok sighs at the melted Jongdae puddle lying over a bunch of catnip, "Why did you open the packet without me? We could've gotten high together."  
  
Jongdae wiggles on the couch, probably trying to get up and hug Minseok, but gives up after a moment (or maybe succeeds in his imagination- who knows). Minseok sits on the plush carpet in front of the couch, grabs the package Yixing gave to him and throws the rest of the leaves on the floor. He lies drown on them and sighs in bliss, hauling Jongdae down on the carpet beside him as well. He grabs a handful of leaves and stuff them in his mouth, chewing untill the world gains a tinted, rosy view. Then he cuddles into Jongdae, twins their tails together and stares at the way their tails swirls together in a beautiful pattern. Everything he looks at seem to be covered in tufts of pink cloud, except Jongdae. Jongdae is glowing, his beautiful soft skin shining like molten gold. Minseok licks those high cheekbones, trying to express his affection through a tongue bath. Jongdae is kneading at Minseok's t-shirt, and there's a lot of purring. Since Jongdae is softly crooning the alphabet song, the purring is probably coming from Minseok himself.  
  
It's as if they're underwater, if water was light itself. With time blending in and adding to the haziness, Minseok floats in contenment, his brain producing enough seretonin for an entire week. Bundled up in soft pleasure, Minseok drifts in and out of consciousness.

_Screw mistletoe, catnip is the best greenery to have on holidays._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lovely Tan for helping me come up with the title~


End file.
